


if you love me let me go

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Self-Acceptance, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Grant loves Skye the sensible thing to do is to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you love me let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Anger"

Grant Ward feels the rage burning inside him when he catches them kissing in the hallways. Antoine Triplett has this smile bright smile on his face as his arms wrap around Skye. _That should be me_ he thinks. The bastard has taken everything. His spot on the team, their respect, and now….the love of his life.

Grant thinks of the thousands of ways he could kill the bastard. Shoot him in the head from point blank range, slit his throat while he is sleeping. But then he looks at Skye.

It had been a long time since she smiled like that as if nothing was wrong in the world. She clings onto Trip as if he were a life wrap keeping her head above water, melting into his gentle kisses. Grant has to deal with the inevitable. Antoine Triplett can give Skye what Grant could never give. 

All the love, support and joy she needs. 

Does he wish he is holding Skye in his arms instead? Yes. But times have changed and he is not the man he used to be. 

If Grant loves Skye the sensible thing to do is to let her go. 

And so he does.


End file.
